camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dudungbrader
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Modern day assassin by theboyofcheese-d5l8ypo.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 03:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Post? I don't mean to be rude, but which post are you talking about exactly? As of yet, you don't have a character created and I'm more than sure I didn't delete any comments on any character page recently. If you could link me to it (even if it's been deleted) or just give me the page name, I will undo the said deletion (unless the post violates our policies). Re:Claim I see, you made a claim page. I've restored it already, so feel free to edit it once more. Kindly tell me if this is the wrong forum: Forum:Balthazar Bane. Also, to be fair, you never really stated that you would be unable to edit the claim, only that you were at the hospital watching over your grandmother at the time. >.< On a different note, despite not having met you before, condolence to you and to your family. Re: :) Hope to see you on chat some time then :) char claim Your char was claimed, Balthazar Bane (Hermes) question Your character was claimed, so I'm a bit confused why you're still editing the claim itself and not making a character page >.< re: We don't allow customisation of powers, your character gets all the powers to start, with the exception of the 3/6/9 month powers, and then as the months pass they slowly get the month powers, so like 3 months after you make the character, you get the 3 month power for them. It makes it look more like how it would if it were real, developing some powers over time. re word bubble OK so your problem was you needed to use } and } on your template to make it work when you use the word bubble everywhere else, I fixed it, so now when you want to say something: Which will look like if you need anything else just let me know time stamp If you aren't going to use the time stamp, there's really no point in adding the time to the template itself, as the time won't be accurate and looks a bit silly when you are editing in February later down the road but your word bubble says january re: rp Well it's sorta like slowly playing out a play with your character, so the key is to find others to roleplay your character with, if you hang out in chat and ask if anyone wants to rp with you that's one way to find people to rp with, or just randomly posting on people's character's pages sometimes gets results re Just let us know if you think you'll need less active status And actually you aren't using the time stamp correctly, the only way it'll work is if you use it like I had it set up, the way you have it right now, the time stamp will never change, it'll say january forever re: Well I told you how to do it once already >.< so I put the word bubble back to the way I had it before you edited it again, and this is literally a copy/paste from up further on your talk page >.< OK so your problem was you needed to use } and } on your template to make it work when you use the word bubble everywhere else, I fixed it, so now when you want to say something: Which will look like As far as the cabin page, if you're trying to edit the cabin member list, go Template:Hermes Cabin List to add your character's name re You have to edit the whole page, you can't edit the sections re You can do whatever you want to the page, as long as you don't make any major changes to the history without admin approval first, beyond that anything else is fine, I edit my pages a lot, either going in deeper into the personality, or sometimes changing the personality a bit if something major happened in roleplay to the character, like recently one of my char's sister's died (another user owned his sister), and so right now I have him spiralling into depression. And I add likes/dislikes/ I mean all sorts of stuff to pages, here's an example of one of my char pages RP I posted on your Charies page with one of his Sisters on Herme's side. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 06:20, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Quest Invite Hey! So, Lianna Moore is leading a Quest, and I was wondering if you wanted Bal to join? You know, be a member of the quest. It's in claiming now, but it's goning to happen in the future! Message me back as soon as you can! Momo was here (talk) Re:Quest Sure, why not? Yay, it's gonna be fun! Momo was here (talk) Quest Usually iwould say no as I don't like doing quests but as you seem so excited about this I will do it for you Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 15:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:rp No. If you want we can make a forum... I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Re I just replied :) Sorry if it was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late. Re Replying late doesn't necessarily mean 'ignoring'. I hope you keep that in mind. because, to be honest, I don't really like it when people say I'm ignoring them when I'm really not. Just saying. I know this might appear like a lame excuse to you but I'm gonna tell you my reason anyway. I easily forget especially when I haven't rp'ed in a few days. I forget that someone posted here and there. Also, I don't really scroll down the comments section unless 'I know someone posted or something. Roleplay Hey, I just wanted ot say that I replied to your roleplay on Fleur's page. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 14:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Posted: Osted :-D NixieOz (talk) 01:43, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE pOsTeD. btw its an akward scene. And shes trying to tell him in girl form he has nice tattoos in some way >< '"My Perfection seems to be blowing up in your face."~Katnip, A Diva Struggling In N.Y." 01:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) sorry in advance sorry in advance if She is frikin u out. Shes daughter of Eros so she will be kind of flirty. But most of the time shes not, but she kind of is in some way. Shes err "confusing." LOL "My Perfection seems to be blowing up in your face."~Katnip, A Diva Struggling In N.Y." 01:37, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Quest Hey! I made the page, so we can start as soon as you post! The Quest for the Cap of Invisibility Momo was here (talk) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) re chat No I think chat is just down, they've been having a lot of chat and wiki glitches the last couple of days All of wikia's been having problems the last couple of days. I can't use chat so I never know when it's down or not, but I heard talk the last day that wikia is experiencing technical difficulties with it. Roleplay Reply Hey Dude! Anyway, I'm really sorry about not replying to your roleplay on Bal's page earlier, but the point is that I did. Thanks for being patient. :D Whoops I. Can't. Find. it... Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 07:50, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Posted on Jake re model votes Anyone can put up model votes, it doesn't have to be the person using or who wishes to use a certain model. If anyone at any time sees someone using a model they feel /may/ be overly recognisable by the majority of the wiki, they may put up the vote. As I have absolutely no idea who that girl is and have never seen her before, I'm probably not the best person to put up the vote or even suggest she's too recognisable. (I reverse searched the image to get her name, as sometimes with singers I recognise the name over the face, but even knowing her name I've never heard of this chick.) Posted Sorry for the late rep, Ade! >< Replied on Jake The header says it all! Posted Hey Dude, I just wanted to say that I replied to our rp. :) sure Sure I guess, I need something to think of tho, because the rp is slowly dying. "•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty 15:11, March 15, 2014 (UTC) .-. Monster attack? btw, there not really my thing but lets do manticore. "•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty 15:20, March 15, 2014 (UTC) re: no, no, dont feel bad. your not bad. we just have to think of somethin, intresting >;D "•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty 15:27, March 15, 2014 (UTC) re: i dont dislike u. I'm just thinking of what type of thing we should bring in this rp. get on chatt. "•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty 15:40, March 15, 2014 (UTC) re Only people with healing powers, apollo kids, healing nymphs/spirits, hypnos and sleep spirits/nymphs are allowed because they can sorta work like anaesthesia but if someone doesn't have healing powers, or some type of powers in that area, there's really no point in them working in the infirmary. re "the word bubble" there's a lot of word bubbles, you're going to actually have to be more specific than that re 2.1 Oh yea, I don't use 2.1 any more, once I stop using something I don't care what happens to it or who uses it cuz I don't like them any more (like the templates that is >.<) I think 2.1 is ugly now, it's like "so last month" xD (and yes I know I made them, but I don't like anything I made when I stop using it >.< I'm quite overly critical of my things) (I mean I honestly am still in awe sometimes people actually want to use shit I make cuz I hate most of it, sometimes even things I'm currently using or just made >.<) re It has nothing to do with admins, as they are all "my" creations, including 2.1 and pretty much everything except the very first generic Template:Word Bubble which we got from the Zelda Wiki, it's up to me who gets to use it and who doesn't, as they are well, mine Posted on Maxine Posted Hey, Ade! Posted! Re: Same here! Btw, I just added you on facebook since I saw your link on your profile page. Maricar Precilla is my name just so you know. Posted Posted on the forum Posted Pstd Pstd Posted on the forum Posted on the forum Postedd Posted~ Posted Re: Already put a time skip for it. You post first. RP Apparently you forgot to hit publish....anyways, just wanted to let you know so you'll know that you still need to post. Riaskor (talk) 06:21, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Pposted Posted I noticed that I just spammed your talk page with my sig. >o< Posted Posted on the rp Do you really want them to be official? Posted Sorry for the late post. Just got busy these past days. >.< Posted Ade Postedd Re: Sorry It's fine. Just don't forget to post when you have time. ^^ Claim I've put your claim on hold to ensure that it doesn't get deleted in the case that you go over a week without editing it. Re: Because there is an improved powerset for the children of Hermes, you may need to fix the powerset that is on your character: Balthazar Bane. The improved power set for the children of Hermes is on this template. Activity It's been more 2 weeks now since you left a note that you would be unable to edit your claim. Are you still grounded? If by the 30th of May, you have not made an edit, your claim will be deleted. Inactive Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone almost 3 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 4th of June, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Archiving For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you.